degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
All Falls Down (2)
Extended Overview Summary The episode starts with the "Night in Vegas" dance, where the audience sees Drew and Alli having a conversation. Moments later Bianca joins in their conversation, and implies to Alli that she (Bianca) and Drew had been intimate earlier that day in the boiler room. Alli is extremely hurt and leaves the scene to go in another part of the school (visibly the hallway). Meanwhile, Clare finds her date, Fitz, with a corsage, near his locker. She asks him if he had brought it for her, and he replies that it was his mother who suggested he bring one. Their conversation quickly swifts to the on-going feud that is happening between Fitz and Eli, whom Clare likes, and she asks him (Fitz) if he would be willing to end the feud should Eli apologize. Fitz decides he would, but only if such condition is met (Eli's apology). Clare is then shown to speak with Eli, and to much of her relief, succeeds in convincing Eli to apologize, assuming the on-going feud between Fitz and Eli would finally come to an end. Eli then proposes a toast, Clare gets suspicious and asks Eli and Fitz to switch cups. Fitz then proceeded to take a drink and then he starting vomiting violently indicating that he has just been poisoned. Clare then tells Eli that whatever happens next, he deserves it. Meanwhile, Drew tried to reconcile with Alli, swearing that him and Bianca only kissed, but Alli soon finds out from Bianca that that's not all what happened between them. Alli then storms off crying. The king and queen of Vegas night were shortly revealed, Sav announced that Drew and Alli have won; Riley and Zane agreed that there is always Prom and of course Alli was nowhere to be seen. Then Sav began serenading Holly J, and she told him to meet her at the theatre in ten minutes. While Alli was crying, Owen shows up trying to comfort her, he offered her 50 dollars to hook-up with him, and he told her that he'd make sure Drew has heard about it. Alli goes through with it at first, but then quickly realizes that this isn't what she wants, so Owen tries to pressure her into doing it. Bianca tells Drew that Alli is just as bad as he is and that she is in the boiler room with Owen, which results in Drew storming off to find her and save the day. Meanwhile, after Clare had finally found Fitz to apologize for Eli's actions, she realized that Fitz has a knife in his possession. She runs to Adam, informing him that Fitz has a knife and that he should tell Mr. Simpson while she looks for Eli. When Mr. Simpson found out he immediately put the school on lockdown and the police shortly arrived after. Clare finally finds Eli and warns him that Fitz has a knife but Eli didn't really do anything about it, shortly after Fitz arrives with the knife and threatens to stab Eli, and he was very close to. It appeared that he stabbed Eli but after a while we soon realize that he just stabbed the wall. Eli was terrified and the cops arrived and arrested Fitz. Meanwhile in the theatre, Sav meets up with Holly J, she performs a strip-tease, and they are caught by the police. While Fitz was being escorted to the police car, Clare and Eli came clean to Mr. Simpson about everything, including the fact that Clare was the one who set off the stink bomb. A police officer later arrives with Sav and Holly J and informs Mr. Simpson that she found them in the theatre and that Holly J was performing a strip-tease. Clare and Eli are seen coming out together, Clare tells Eli if he keeps seeking out trouble and can't change his attitude, she can't be with him. In an interesting cliff-hanger, Mr. Simpson is so upset with all the events that went down at the school dance that he makes a dangerous threat: "When you get back from break... you won't recognize this school at all." Memorable Quotes "You won't recognize this school at all" by Archie "Snake" Simpson "Excuse me sir, I found this one stripping in an empty classroom"- Random police woman talking about Holly J. "Shut up BITCH!" - Ftiz while Clare was talking "Trading favors like a comon whore!" - Drew' bitch of a mom to Alli Sav's song for Holly J(lyrics) Music "It started out with a kiss Innocent bliss A touch turned to desire Your heart is a fire That melts the eyes All our friends told us That we...... ? (cut off by Eli and Clare talking) My heart is afire Your heart is a fire That melts the eyes" Music played throughout this epside "Hotblack" by Oceanship "''Pennychaser'" by ''Let's Go To War "Shark In The Water" by VV Brown Triva *The lyrics of Sav's song for Holly J recaps the start of their relationship. *It's inclear if Eli and Clare are still together *Allie never really accepted the $50 to hook up with Owen even though she wanted to take revenge on Drew. *We find out when eli was 9, he was bullied *Fitz actually didn't stab/kill him, instead he gave Eli his own medicine which is tricking Eli into thinking he stabbed him *The lockdown, lies, secrets and a combination of other issues forced Mr. Simpson to take drastic changes. '''Reference Finale on MuchMusic Aug 23-26 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=INBS3NI8 http://www.zshare.net/video/79760546522b92bc/ 'Gallery' 2e4k7qf.jpg DegrassiS10E24WebripFLV480p-P2Pftw2flv_snapshot_0518_20100827_021254.jpg DegrassiS10E24WebripFLV480p-P2Pftw2flv_snapshot_0520_20100827_021323.jpg Normal degrassi all falls down 006HR.jpg Tumblr_l7sh4aZ5ui1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_l7sh1ujx9H1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_l7sgyvOXVe1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_l7shi2HJZA1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_l7shpmZBvM1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_l7shciQx4a1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_l7q0leu0eM1qd5xwko1_500.png normal_23-24HQ_(2).jpg normal_23-24HQ_(4).jpg normal_23-24HQ_(6).jpg 450x300-1024-alli.jpg 450x300-1024-mrstorres.jpg Eli almost stabbed.png Eclare 2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:The Boiling Point Episodes